


I Am Not Afraid To Keep On Living

by frerard_xoxo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Light Masochism, M/M, PWP, Porn, Sibling Incest, Smut, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerard_xoxo/pseuds/frerard_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has a nightmare and needs his older brother to protect him but Gerard does more than protect his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not Afraid To Keep On Living

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Waycest, I was willing to make this for a friend because he wanted Waycest, here yah go buddy and whoever else wants it.

Through a scene of pure fear and anxiety, Mikey was running. His chest was pumping fast as adrenaline took over his shaking body. The last image he saw was his older brother Gerard screaming a blood curdling yell.

“Mikey, NO!!!” Gerard screamed as a knife pierced the small of Mikey’s back. 

All Mikey saw afterwards was the pure shade of dead jet black. The only thing he heard was his thoughts drifting… but there was another voice other than his… it was saying Mikey’s name repeatedly… who was it?

“Mikey! Come on, don’t do this again! Mikey, wake up!” Gerard’s voice shouted with a small shake from his hands to Mikey’s sweaty shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” Mikey asked breathing heavily, his face dripping with sweat.

“Did Frank burn the kitchen again?” he asked another question, this time sitting up right leaning against his bed rest and rubbing his precious tired hazel eyes. 

“No surprisingly not, I came in to check on you because I heard many loud bumps coming from your room. When I opened the door I saw you squirming and yelling and you wouldn't wake up. All you kept saying was Gerard help me.” 

Soon enough the awful nightmare began to pour into the depths of Mikey’s head showing clips of the dream playing. It felt so real to him, every step he took felt like his last in that dream and every breath he took felt like his first in many years. Mikey shivered at the flashbacks he saw and turned to Gerard. Gerard had worried written across his eyebrows as his hazel eyes lined with concern. He looked paler than usual and his breaths were quicker, sharper. 

“I’m fine,” Mikey finally said as his long arms reached for his glasses.

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight? You always fall asleep well when I’m around, I don’t understand why, but it works, which is all that matters.” Gerard asked looking at Mikey.

Mikey bit his lower lip and nodded. He slung his long legs out of bed, letting the blanket slide off of his chest and reveal his bare torso. See along with the fucked up dream Mikey had these feelings that he called “secret feelings” started to happen to him. They were feelings which made Mikey squirm, the feelings that Mikey questioned 24/7, the feelings that any sane person would turn down, but nope not little Mikey, he embraced the feelings. 

Gerard opened the white door leading down to the basement where Gerard lived. It was dark with only on small circular window, the rest of the light was from 2 lamps and Christmas lights. Posters hid the ugly wallpaper that their mom said was not to be destroyed. Shelves full of comics and movies lined up against the wall. Black clothes covered the floors along with broken wooden frames, crumpled up paper, paint tubes, colored pencils, markers, and broken items. The smell of sweat, coffee, and stale cigarettes floated in the air. Gee went over to his stereo and turned it on playing Mikey’s favorite album by the Smashing Pumpkins; Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness. He put in the second disk in and skipped to track 5, 1975. 

Mikey walked over to Gerard’s bed and slowly slid in under the covers. The black sheets were ripped and his pillows smelled of cologne and cigarettes and a hint of ginger... He placed his glasses on the stand beside him and beside the various bottles of pills that Gerard had to take. Mikey closed his eyes and felt the mattress sink a little as a warm body climbed under the covers with Mikey. Mikey’s feelings began… fuck. Yup now you know his feelings. A bit of lust, mixed with teenage infatuation, hormones, and a bit of incest related concerns. Those concerns were the least of Mikey’s worries. The only 2 worries were; one the boner Mikey was trying to conceal, and two the fact that Gerard was slowly inching closer to Mikey. 

An arm went around Mikey as he was pulled closer spooning with his older brother. Gerard laid his head softly in between the nook of Mikey’s shoulder and neck. His breath was tickling Mikey’s ear as soft snores came out of Gerard. Mikey looked over taking mental pictures of Gerard's soft complexion and pixie nose. His black hair fell messily in his face and his cheeks glowed of a slight pinkish. Hazel eyes opened wide as a surprised look faded into Gerard’s eyebrows.

“Are you staring at me?” Gerard asked half smirking with one eyebrow going up and the other eyebrow staying stationary. 

“Um.. no- no.. wh-why would I do-do that??” Mikey stuttered his cheeks turning a deep red and energy fluttering in his stomach as he tried to find the right words. 

“I don’t know Mikey… Why would you?” Gerard said back a devious face stretched across his lips. 

“Well, I…. Yo-” Mikey began

“Shut up,” Gerard interrupted and stopping Mikey by clashing his lips against his. 

Mikey’s eyes jolted open with surprise as Gerard pushed harder against Mikey. The music was still playing in the background setting the mood. Gerard’s artistic hand crawled up his little brothers neck and up to his hair, grabbing and pulling while kissing Mikey in a slow manner. Mikey pushed him away.

“What? This is what you wanted, I've heard you have dreams about me, shouting my name and moaning. I know you have your little nightmares but you also have your wet dreams.” Gerard said crawling on top of Mikey again. 

Gerard’s hands slid down Mikey’s arms and pinned them to the bed wrapping his fingers around his brother’s bass fingers. More kisses were made on Mikey’s lips as Gerard’s hips went down on Mikey’s. Mikey was dying from lower feelings that were brewing. Teeth pulled at Mikey’s bottom lip causing a whine to escape from him.

“Oh, you’re a whiny bitch, huh?” Gerard hissed ramming his hips harder onto Mikey’s bulge.

Gerard’s head flew back as he bit his lower lip and met with Mikey’s lips again this time barging into Mikey’s mouth with his tongue. They fought with their tongues for dominance. Of course Mikey liked Gerard being rough with him. His nails dug into his older brother’s back as a moan escaped from him. Another hit with Gerard’s hips against Mikey made Mikey squirm.

“Please Gerard,” Mikey pleaded biting his brothers lip.

“Did I say you could beg? No, you are mine tonight. You do what I say,” Gerard hissed grabbing Mikeys hair and pulling his head back so he could expose Mikey’s pasty neck. 

Gee’s tongue ran up Mikey’s jugular as he chose a spot to suck on. The small taste of blood was noticeable as he bit and sucked at his brother’s neck. Mikey bucked his hips up and moaned as Gerard stopped sucking. Gerard rammed his hips into his brother’s bulge again as a come back and went back to sucking his neck. After 5 minutes of sucking in 5 different places he stopped to view his work. 5 large hickies popped out on Mikey’s neck. Gerard ripped the blankets off of them and sat on his knees. Slowly he took off his own shirt and pulled down his navy blue boxers. 

“Holy shit…” Mikey trailed off looking at Gerard. 

Gerard smirked while holding himself in his hand and slowly inching towards Mikey. Gerard’s dick was at the same level as Mikey’s face now. Mikey grabbed it with his mouth and began to suck slowly. Gerard moaned loudly and began to follow with the rhythm, their rhythm fitting the background music, slow and deep. 

“That’s right, suck me, uhh. Is this like one of your dreams Mikey? One of your sick wet dreams?” Gerard heavenly moaned digging his nails into Mikey’s shoulders

Mikey nodded as he proceeded to suck his brother. 

“You gotta learn to dirty talk Mikes, don’t be shy I don’t bite too hard.” Gerard smirked while biting his bottom lip again.

Mikey pushed Gerard away quickly grabbing his shoulders and pinning him to the bed. They were now on the bottom of the bed switching roles. Gerard’s little brother took off his black boxers and threw them across the room still pinning Gee down and looking into his eyes. Slowly Mikey slid to where his lips met his brother’s ear. 

“So you think you are big and bad huh Gerard? You say I have sick dreams, you freak…” 

Gerard interrupted with a moan.

“...you have them too, you’re a damn masochist.” Mikey hissed and licked his brothers ear while biting down on his lobe. 

“Mmm so you can dirty talk little Mikes. Let’s see what else you can do,” Gerard smirked as Mikey smacked Gerard’s skin causing Gerard’s head to fling back.

Mikey grabbed Gerard’s cock and began to pump it fast while digging his nails into it. Gerard yelped but kept moaning as Mikey’s nails dug and scratched at Gerard. Mikey smashed his lips against Gerard’s moaning mouth. His hand accelerated as Gerard helped by jolting hips up to the rhythm Mikey started. 

“Uhh, Mikey I’m going to.. I’m- I… UHH.”

Gerard cummed all over Mikey’s chest and his own stomach. Mikey kept pumping as Gerard’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he melted. Mikey let go of Gerard’s hands and dick as he crawled up him and laid a small kiss on Gerard’s nose. 

“Let me finish you now,” Gerard said weakly as he grabbed Mikey’s cock. 

Mikey smacked Gerard’s hand.

“No, you said I was yours I did what I had to, you finished, with ME on top. Tomorrow you can do anything to me but not tonight.” Mikey whispered. 

Gerard nodded and reached down to the floor to grab a towel he cleaned him and his brother up. They crawled back in bed together and held each other close, the album ended as their eyes faded into sweet dark dreams and into sweet dark secrets only they will keep.


End file.
